


Otoya X Syo - The Boy behind the Dress

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: This is different, eh? x3I REALLY wanted to make a cute Otoya X Syo story and after watching the episode where Syo is forced into the pink dress by Natsuki, I couldn't resist adding this as the main plot of the story~ Also Otoya did actually say in Season 2 episode 3, and I quote: "Syo, you looked great in a dress. -w-" which pretty much made me want to use a dress plot even more~ ;3Thanks to Matt for helping me with the plot! :3





	1. Part 1

In a dorm room within Saotome Academy, two blonde haired males were laid on their beds, both of their faces riddled with boredom. The youngest of the blondes, named Syo, sighed as he sat up from his bed and looked over at his taller roommate, Natsuki, who looked as though he was taking a nap.

"Natsuki?"

The taller male opened his eyes and looked over to the shorter blonde.

"Hai, Syo-chan?"

Syo, who was now more bored and impatient than ever, gritted his teeth and got up from his bed before walking over to Natsuki and clenching his fists.

"Are we actually gonna do anything today or are we just gonna sit here all day?!"

The long-haired blonde thought intently but soon beamed a smile as he suddenly came up with an idea to fight their boredom. He stood up from his bed and walked over to their clothing cupboard, excitedly opening the door and entering it.

Syo watched in confusion as Natsuki began to throw various items of clothing out of the cupboard and gritted his teeth, angrily as he pulled on Natsuki's shoulder, attempting to get him away from the cupboard.

"O-Oi, what are you doing, Natsuki?! Don't mess up my hats!"

The tall blonde male ignored Syo's action and let out a small chuckle as he continued to look through the clothing. He picked up an item before shaking his head and putting it down.

Syo growled and shook his head before pulling on Natsuki's shoulders once more, causing him to turn around and face him.

"Stop it, Natsuki! You're gonna mess up our room!"

Natsuki pouted slightly as he felt Syo pulling him back.

"Gomenasai, Syo-chan, but I thought we could play dress up~!"

Syo froze in place after Natsuki spoke and soon made a disgusted expression.

"Dress up... are you kidding me?!"

Natsuki simply smiled and nodded his head as he continued to look through the cupboard, much to Syo's dismay. The younger blonde sighed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the door of the cupboard.

_"I'm so glad I'm meeting Otoya later on..."_

The taller blonde stopped looking through the cupboard as he heard Syo whisper to himself and turned around, smiling. 

"Oh, you're meeting Otoya? Let me help you find an outfit for the meeting~!"

Syo gulped, not expecting Natsuki to hear him speak and soon puffed out his cheeks in a frustrated manner.

"N-Nani?! You heard that?!"

Natsuki nervously rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh, gomenasai... was I not supposed to hear it?"

Syo, who now looked exetrmely nervous, clenched his fists and pouted as he looked away from his taller roommate.

"N-no, you weren't! B-Besides, I don't need any special outfit, it's not as if we're going on a date or anything!"

Syo soon gulped as he realised what he had just said and a dark blush appeared on his cheeks. Natsuki noticed this blush and moved closer to Syo, placing his hands on his shoulders and making a curious expression.

"Syo-chan... are you... going out on a date... with Otoya?"

The younger blonde opened his eyes in shock and made a small yelping sound as he covered his mouth and blushing cheeks with his hand.

"N-nani?! N-no, it's not a date, we're only meeting up for the evening!! But... it hasn't exactly been arranged, I just wanted to surprise him, okay?!"

Natsuki giggled as he removed his hands from Syo's shoulder and wagged his finger in front of his face.

"Hehe, I know that's not true, Syo-chan. I've seen the way that you look at Otoya... and you always blush around him, it's kawaii~"

Syo puffed out his cheeks and clenched his fists as he looked up at Natsuki and pointed at him with his finger. 

"S-shut up! I don't love him!!"

Natsuki chuckles and claps his hands together, making an innocent expression.

"That's not what I asked you, Syo-chan~"

Syo growled and shoved past Natsuki as he walked over to his bed, feeling flustered. He laid upon it and turned away from him, pouting slightly.

_"Damn it... he tricked me!"_

The taller blonde chuckled nervously and smiled as he entered the clothing cupboard and continued to look through the many items of clothing that Syo owned, though this time being more careful not to throw things. _No surprise to Natsuki, much of the cupboard was occupied with hats!_

Natsuki chuckled as he took out one of Syo's regular outfits and held it up in front of him. 

"How about this one, Syo-chan? Otoya will think you look so kawaii in this~!"

Syo groaned as he turned around to look at the outfit. He crossed his arms as his blush persists on his face.

"Are you crazy?! I wear that outfit every day! How is it anything special?!"

Natsuki chuckled nervously as he placed the outfit back into the cupboard.

"Gomenasai, Syo-chan... I just want to find something kawaii for you to wear~!"

The shorter male pouted and looked down at his feet, feeling somewhat upset.

"I don't want to look kawaii, Natsuki... I just want to wear something different to usual."

Natsuki sighed softly and smiled as he turned to look at the younger male.

"I understand, Syo-chan but I'm still so happy for you~! You are Otoya make a kawaii couple~"

Syo looked up at Natsuki and smiled from the comment, a blush still present upon his face.

"A-Arigato, Natsuki. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just don't want the others to know about this yet."

Natsuki beamed a smile and placed a hand on Syo's shoulder.

"It's okay, Syo-chan~! I won't tell anyone..."

The younger blonde nodded his head and sighed softly as he watched Natsuki continue to look around the cupboard's interior. The taller blonde soon let out a gasp of joy as he grabbed an outfit off a hanger.

"This is perfect for you, Syo-chan... it will really show off your figure~!"

Syo looked over to Natsuki and let out a small grunt of disgust as he noticed the piece of clothing he had chosen. 

Natsuki beamed a smile as he held up a baby pink coloured dress with pale pink frills and two bows, one large at the waist and one small on the chest.

Syo glared at the taller male and pointed a stern finger at the dress.

"I am NOT wearing that again!! Why do we even still have it?!"

Natsuki pouted from Syo's negative reaction and began to walk over to Syo, who was promptly holding out his hands and moving swiftly backwards.

"But Syo-chan... didn't Otoya say that you looked great in a dress?" _(Season 4 episode 4, yes it happened people!)_

Syo continued to back away as Natsuki approached him, holding the dress in his hands with a plotting grin upon his face.

"Yes he did, but even so... o-oi, get away from me!!"

Natsuki let out a small chuckle as he watched Syo desperately attempt to turn the door handle of their room.

"Come on, Syo-chan... try it on again~!"

The shorter blonde yelled out as he managed to open the door and soon ran as fast as he could through the hallway.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, NATSUKI!!"

\-----------------

After a short while of chasing Syo, Natsuki soon managed to catch up and jumped onto him, pinning him to the ground.

"Got you, Syo-chan~!"

The younger blonde protested and wriggled around on the ground, attempting to escape the taller blonde's grasp. 

"Damn it Natsuki, get off me!!"

Natsuki continued to beam a smile as he held Syo in place.

"Nope, I'm going to make you look kawaii, Syo-chan~!"

Syo gulped and yelled out continuously as Natsuki began to dress him in the outfit, adding a pale brown-hued wig to it. 

_"Aw, I was meant to use the blonde wig, not the brown one... ah well~"_

The younger blonde attempted to fight against Natsuki but unfortunately his grip was too strong. Syo growled and laid his hands on the ground by his head, sighing in defeat.

_"I'm gonna kill Natsuki after this..."_

\-------------------------

_"Hmm... where could she be?"_

Meanwhile, in a seperate hallway, a young male with ruby-coloured hair and eyes looked down at his watch before observing his surroundings and curiously scratching his head.

_"It's 3pm... Hikari said she'd be here. Ah, wait... perhaps she's still composing with Haruka!"_

The young male, named Otoya, smiled as he leaned against a nearby wall and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. 

_"Might as well see if any of the guys are online whilst I'm waiting..."_

\--------------------------

Syo continued to run and eventually turned a corner to a new hallway. As he noticed that Natsuki wasn't around, he sighed in relief and keeled over, panting and feeling exhausted from being chased by him. 

_"Phew, I think I finally got away... that Natsuki... he's way too persistent!!"_

The young blonde groaned in embarrassment as he looked down at himself, now dressed in the pink dress and pale brown-coloured wig.

_"Great... how could this get any worse?"_

"Ah, there you are, Hikari~!"

Syo made a curious expression as he looked up and heard a voice coming from behind him. He was about to turn around but soon blushed as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and someone's head resting against his back.

"O-oi!!"

That 'someone' happened to be Otoya, who simply chuckled as he soon stopped hugging Syo. He could sense a bit of nervousness from 'Hikari' and blushed a bit, rubbing a hand behind his head.

"G-Gomenasai, Hikari... I got a bit carried away!"

Syo gulped as he turned to face Otoya and felt his heart beating quickly, worried that he was going to get recognised.

_"Ehh?! Otoya thinks I'm Hikari?!_

The young red-haired male placed his hands on his waist and walked over to Syo, giving him a curious expression.

"Ano... are you ok, Hikari? You look nervous..."

The young blonde felt his cheeks become warmer as Otoya looked at him with his ruby-hued eyes and gulped as Otoya continued to move closer to him. 

_"S-sugoi, he is even more attractive up close-- d-damn it, Syo... stay focused! You need to say something!"_

Syo cleared his throat nervously and soon began to speak in a slightly more feminine tone.

"Ano... h-hai Otoya, I'm fine."

The young redhead sighed in relief and placed a hand on his chest.

"That's good... I was worried that I scared you."

Syo smiled as innocently as he could and crossed his hands over each other. 

"You didn't scare me, Otoya..."

The young redhead smiled, none the wiser to Syo's disguise, and gently placed a hand on his back, walking beside him. Otoya shyly rubs the side of his nose with his finger and blushed a light red hue.

"B-By the way... you look really kawaii in that dress, Hikari."

Syo gulped and looked down at his feet, feeling somewhat angry about being called 'kawaii'. 

_"D-did he just call me kawaii?!"_

The young blonde clenched his fist and was about to shout at Otoya but soon looked up to see him smiling brightly. He exhaled slightly and unclenched his fist, feeling his heart melt from Otoya's smile.

_"I can't get mad at Otoya... he'll feel really guilty if I do and I don't want to make Hikari look bad."_

Syo looked up at Otoya once again and shyly began to play with the hairs on his wig, attempting to look cute and innocent.

"A-Arigato, Otoya..."

Otoya noticed this action and his blush soon became a darker shade. He nodded his head slightly in response and soon looked over to Syo.

"Oh, I was meant to ask... what did you want to do this evening? I think we decided that you pick this time!"

Syo gulped and nervously continued to fiddle with the strands of hair in his wig as he noticed Otoya's sweet smile once again. He blushed and bit his lip in a nervous manner.

_"Think Syo, think! What would Hikari normally want to do?! Yosh, that's it!"_

The young blonde put a finger to his chin before smiling up at the redhead.

"Ano... maybe we can go and practice some songs?"

Otoya chuckled and nodded as he gently gripped Syo's hand. The young blonde gulped and began to shake nervously from the close contact. 

Otoya, who was none the wiser beamed a smile and gently tightened his grip around Syo's hand, causing the shorter male to blush.

"Sure, let's go~!"

The younger blonde brushed a few strands of hair from his wig as he looked away, not wanting to show his darker blush. 

_"H-he's holding my hand, what do I do?!"_

Before Syo could react, he yelped slightly as he felt Otoya pulling on his hand. He looked ahead and noticed the redhead beginning to run, occasionally looking back, giving a heart-felt smile.

_"Damn it, Otoya... why do you have to be so kawaii sometimes?"_  



	2. Part 2

As Otoya approached his and Tokiya's dorm, he panted slightly and released his grip on the shorter blonde's hand. 

"S-sorry... I got a bit carried away!"

Luckily Syo was generally active so he didn't feel too exhausted from the running. He was, however, having a bit of trouble with his feet, due to his usual boot-like shoes being replaced with some that had small heels. 

The young blonde groaned as he keeled over once again, panting slightly.

_"Why didn't Natsuki give me better shoes?! He could have at least given me some without heels!!"_

The young redhead tiled his head to the side as he noticed 'Hikari' panting slightly. 

"Are you ok, Hikari?"

Syo soon snapped out of his trance and immediately stood to attention, smiling softly and giving him a thumbs up.

"No problem, Otoya! It's just my shoes... sometimes I trip over them!"

Otoya made a curious expression as he realised that Hikari wasn't usually so overexcited when it came to talking to him. 

_"Weird, she doesn't usually act this excited and she doesn't even like running!"_

The young blonde giggled in a girly-like manner and looked up at Otoya, nervously, still not wanting to be discovered. Thankfully, Otoya soon lost his suspicion and chuckled softly. 

"It's okay, Hikari~! You didn't need to dress up for me though..."

Syo huffed slightly as he followed Otoya into his room. 

_"I **wanted** to dress up... but not like this!"_

The young redhead sat on his bed and beamed a smile as he gently patted the spot next to him. Syo walked over to his position and sat next to him on the bed, about a hundred thoughts racing through his mind at that precise moment, some of them not entirely clean.

_"Oh god... stop thinking of these things, Syo!!"_

Before he could clear these thoughts, he blushed and let out a small yelp as he felt Otoya's arm wrapping around his shoulder and pulling him closer. The redhead smiled softly at him and felt a small blush appear upon his cheeks.

"I... I hope I'm not making you feel awkward, Hikari. I just couldn't help but notice that you're feeling nervous about something. You know you can always talk to me about your problems..."

The young blonde gulped and slowly looked up at Otoya as he gently placed his hand on top of his own. He then smiled softly and began to speak in a more feminine tone as he placed his free hand on top of Otoya's.

"N-no... you're not making me feel awkward, Otoya. We've always been good friends after all."

The redhead gulped as he felt Syo's hand on top of his and smiled, nervously, as he reached his free arm over his bed and grabbed his guitar.

"A-Arigato, Hikari! S-shall we play some songs now?"

Syo giggled in a feminine manner as he noticed how red Otoya's face now was. He leaned closer to Otoya and beamed an excitable smile as he noticed his guitar.

"Yosh, I'd love to~!"

\---------------------------

After a few hours of playing with Otoya's guitar and singing some tunes with him, Syo giggled in a feminine manner as he played with a few strands of his wig and turned to Otoya, beaming a large smile.

"Yosh, that was great, Otoya! Your singing voice is getting better! With this, Starish is gonna be better than ever~! I'm so excited, I wanna go out and play soccer now~!"

The young redhead made a confused expression and smiled as he noticed how excitable Syo was acting and scratched the back of his head.

"Eheh... are you alright, Hikari? You're starting to sound like Syo."

The young blonde gulped and smiled whilst giggling nervously.

"Y-yes, I'm fine! I just feel like going outside and running around, that's all..."

Otoya shrugged from 'Hikari''s unusual attitude and smiled down at Syo as he placed his guitar down and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Then, let's go outside~!"

Syo giggled once again and followed Otoya as he ran outside.

\-------------------

Once they arrived outside, Syo grabbed a soccer ball and smirked as he spun it on his finger in a cocky manner.

"First one to 3 goals wins, hai~?"

Otoya raised an eyebrow and made a worried expression.

"You're going to play soccer in that dress? You might trip over it!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take~"

Syo smirked at Otoya as he placed the ball onto the ground and began to run around the field, kicking it as he ran. Otoya watched with wide eyes as he noticed how well 'Hikari' was doing.

_"Sugoi..."_

Syo smirked as he noticed that Otoya was distracted and quickly ran towards the goal and kicked the ball into his goal.

"Yosh! One goal for me~!"

The young redhead pouted slightly as he ran over to Syo's position.

"Oii, that's not fair, Hikari... I was distracted!"

The young blonde kicked the ball over to Otoya's position and continued to smirk as he rubbed his nose in a cocky manner.

"Not my fault~"

Otoya soon stopped pouting and chuckled as he kicked the ball out from Syo's feet and ran off across the field.

"Oi~!"

\------------------

After about an hour of practicing, Otoya and Syo keeled over as they panted in exhaustation. The young redhead gently patted Syo's back and smiled widely.

"Sugoi, Hikari~! You're just as good as Syo! In fact, you and him have the same technique..."

Syo gulped and chuckled nervously as he brushed his hand against his forehead, attempting to wipe away his sweat. He walked beside Otoya and smiled at him.

"Arigato, Otoya... I'll take that as a compliment."

Otoya smiled and nodded his head as he soon had a thought on his mind.

_"Now that I think about it... Hikari does seem to be acting a LOT like Syo and has the exact same dress as him, I wonder if... no, it can't be!"_

As Syo wiped away the sweat from his forehead, Otoya tilted his head in a confused manner but with a small smile, as he noticed that Syo's wig had accidentally come off his head in the process of wiping away his sweat and his blonde hair and red hairpins were now on show.

Otoya let out a small chuckle as the two continued to walk and he knew that Syo was none the wiser and shook his head slightly with his hands on his waist.

_"Ah, I knew it... he was trying to trick me all along. Syo, you sly devil. I have to admit though, he does look cute in that dress..."_

The young blonde looked up at Otoya and made a curious expression as he noticed that a small blush had now formed on the redhead's cheeks and he was chuckling softly.

"Ano... what are you laughing at, Otoya?"

Otoya continued to chuckle as he gently wrapped his arms around Syo, giving him a gentle hug from behind. 

"Nothing... Syo~"

The young blonde felt his cheeks flare up as he turned his head to look at Otoya, now beginning to sweat again, only this time in a nervous manner.

"Ehh?! I'm not Syo, I'm Hikari!"

The young redhead smiled and whispered into Syo's ear, making him blush a darker shade of red.

_"So... does that mean Hikari cut and dyed her hair blonde... and put red hairpins into it~?"_

"Ehh?!"

Syo panicked as he looked over to a nearby mirror and let out a small yelp. His cheeks were as bright as tomatoes at this point as he had noticed that his wig had come off his head and he wanted to escape, now!

_"Crap, I've been discovered! I gotta get out of here!"_

The young blonde pulled out of Otoya's grip and held the wig to his face, attempting to cover his cheeks with it. He prepared himself to run to the nearest corridor but before he could begin to run, he felt a tug on his hand and stopped in his tracks, turning to Otoya, who had managed to grip onto his hand.

"Wait, please..."

As Syo turned to face the young redhead, his wig was still covering his face. Otoya chuckled softly and gripped onto the wig, pulling it away and revealing the young blonde's red-hued cheeks. He smiled from this and held Syo closer to him, looking into his sapphire eyes.

"Syo... why did you pretend to be Hikari?"

As Otoya's eyes met his, Syo immediately turned away and pouted, reluctant to even speak to him at that moment. The young redhead smiled and felt a small blush appear on his cheeks from how cute Syo looked with his somewhat shy behaviour and placed the wig back onto Syo's head, re-positioning it to how it was before. 

"Well... you do look cute in that dress."

The young blonde yelped and immediately clenched his fists and made an angry expression as heard his trigger word being said.

"Oi! Don't call me cute! It's bad enough when Natsuki does it!!"

Otoya chuckled nervously as he pulled Syo closer to him.

"Hehe sorry, I just had to make sure that it was definitely you~"

The young blonde made numorous grumbling sounds as his fists began to shiver in anger. Otoya noticed this and made a sympathetic expression as he gently held onto Syo's hands with his own and looked down at him. 

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Syo... please, try to calm down, okay?"

As Otoya held him closer, the young blonde let out a small sigh and soon began to calm down from hearing the young redhead's soothing voice. He leaned his head into Otoya's chest and held onto him, feeling extremely embarrassed about the whole ordeal. 

It took a few seconds for Syo to speak, but he soon began to speak in a softer tone as he buried his head into the young redhead's chest.

"I... the reason I did this... was because I... I thought you were dating Hikari and I was jealous."

Otoya opened his eyes widely and felt his blush appear once again, somewhat understanding what Syo was implying. He looked down at the shorter blonde, who was now looking up at him. 

"J-Jealous? How do you mean?"

Syo gulped and tightened his grip on Otoya as he began to shake.

" _Oh crap... this is it._ I... I'm jealous because I... _I love you._ "

Otoya tilted his head to the side as he looked down at the younger blonde, not quite hearing the last part of his sentance.

"Eh? I didn't catch that last bit, Syo..."

Syo groaned and clenched his fists as he tried to build up his courage.

"I... I... I love you, okay?!"

As soon as he uttered those three words, the young blonde buried his head into Otoya's chest once again, feeling his face burn up in embarrassment.

Otoya, however, had a shocked expression on his face and looked down at Syo, gently placing a finger under his chin to lift it. Syo, who knew he couldn't win, finally gave up and looked up at the redhead.

"S-Syo... I had no idea that you..."

The young blonde averted his gaze as he nervously awaited Otoya's response to expressing his true feelings. 

"H-How long have you...?"

It took a few seconds until Syo spoke, but as he did, he spoke in a shaken voice, afraid of receiving a rejection from Otoya. 

"E-ever since we first met... here at the academy, I mean. You've been my best friend ever since then and I always felt that we were closer than that... I-I'm sorry... I... I..."

Otoya looked down at the blonde and gently caressed his back with his hand as he noticed him beginning to tear up. He spoke in a soft tone and looked down into the younger boy's eyes.

"It's okay, Syo... I'm here. And I... to tell the truth, I've always liked you too."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes... we've always been close and we have so much in common. I used to think of you as a little brother but... now I see you as more of a person that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Syo felt himself shivering and bit his lip, trying to make himself stop sobbing. 

"O-Otoya..."

The young redhead gently wiped Syo's tears away with his fingertips and held his face in his hands.

"Syo, I... I love you too."

The shorter blonde gasped and stood on his tiptoes, attempting to lean his face closer to the redhead. Otoya noticed that he was struggling and chuckled softly as he placed his hands under his arms and lifted him so that his face was at his level. 

Syo pouted and crossed his arms from having his size be a disadvantage in this situation. Otoya simply chuckled and gently rubbed his nose against Syo's, causing him to blush.

"Natsuki was right... you are really cute, Syo~"

The young blonde, who felt a bit ticklish, soon chuckled softly from the nose rub and smirked as he held Otoya's face in his hands. 

"Arigato... I'll take that as a compliment, especially since it's coming from you and not Natsuki~"

Otoya chuckled and soon moved his face closer to Syo's once again, though this time, shyly, moving his lips closer to Syo's. The young blonde gulped and moved his head away from Otoya's becoming noticeably nervous and turned his head to the side.

_"I-I've never kissed anyone before... how do I do this without screwing it up?!"_

As Otoya leaned his head closer to Syo's, he opened his eyes and noticed that the young blonde had turned away and was looking nervous.

"Are you ok, Syo?"

Syo nodded and looked up at Otoya with a guilty expression as he held onto him.

"H-Hai, sorry... I just... I haven't kissed anyone before and... since this is my first one, I wanted it to be special."

The young redhead smiled as he gently brushed a few hairs of the wig away from Syo's face and looked into his eyes.

"It's ok, Syo... I understand. I want this kiss to be special too..."

The young blonde blushed and slowly began to lean in to kiss Otoya. The redhead returned the favour and after a few seconds, their lips met each another's. 

A small moan escaped the young boys' mouths and without warning, Otoya soon gained dominance over Syo's mouth, wrapping his tongue around the young blonde's in a passionate manner. 

Syo let out a small yelp from the sudden action but soon relaxed into it, running his fingers through the redhead's locks. 

The kiss was sweet and passionate and the boys felt as though they could continue it for hours but Otoya soon let out a small gasp as he abruptly stopped the kiss, looking over Syo's shoulder.

The young blonde pouted as he opened his eyes and looked up at the young redhead. 

"N-Nani? Why did you stop, Otoya?"

Syo noticed that Otoya's attention had been taken and turned his head, looking over his shoulder also. He let out a small yelp as he noticed a tall blonde male and a blue-haired male stood behind him. The blonde-haired male was beaming a large smile and the blue-haired male looked as though he was in a state of shock. 

"N-Natsuki?! T-Tokiya?!"

The tall blonde, named Natsuki, clapped his hands happily as he let out a small sound of glee. 

"Yay~! I knew my plan would work~!"

The blue-haired male, named Tokiya, made a confused expression as he looked over to the blonde male. 

"Hmm? What plan was that, Natsuki? To get Otoya and Hikari together?"

Natsuki let out a small chuckle as he looked over to Syo, who was making various gestures to him, trying to make him stop talking so that his cover wouldn't be blown. He then wagged his finger in front of Tokiya's face before pointing to Syo, who was still being held by Otoya.

"Noo, Tokiya-kun~! My plan was to get Otoya and **Syo** together~!"

Tokiya gasped as he looked over to Syo, who had now buried his bright red face into Otoya's chest, feeling embarrassed from being discovered. Otoya chuckled slightly as he gently rubbed Syo's back with his hand.

The blue-haired male crossed his arms and smiled, shaking his head.

"You really are full of surprises, Otoya."

The young redhead chuckled as a small blush was now present on his cheeks. 

"Well... what can I say, Tokiya? I've always liked Syo... he's so charming and strong-willed."

The young blonde smiled slightly as he hid his face, feeling touched by the compliments. 

Tokiya smiled as he turned to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, I think we should leave these two alone."

The taller blonde nodded his head and clapped his hands once again. 

"Ok Tokiya-kun... but they look so kawaii together~!"

The blue-haired male chuckled as he gently took Natsuki's arm, pulling him away from the scene, despite Natsuki's dismay. 

Otoya chuckled and looked down at Syo, whispering to him.

_"It's ok, Syo... they've gone now."_

The young blonde looked up at Otoya and pouted slightly. 

"That's good... can I get out of this dress now, please?"

The young redhead beamed a smile but soon let out a small disappointed sigh.

"Aw... but it really suits you~!"

Syo sighed but soon smiled as he gently took Otoya's face into his hands.

"Ok, I'll wear it a bit longer... for you."

"Arigato, Syo~!"

Otoya held Syo close to his chest and leaned down, giving him a little peck on his cheek, which caused him to chuckle slightly. 

_"Kawaii, such a good photograph~!"_

Otoya and Syo gasped as they looked behind them and noticed that Natsuki was stood at the doorway, holding a camera. Syo clenched his fists and pouted, shouting at Natsuki with small blush on his cheeks. 

"N-Natsuki! You better not send that picture to anyone!!"

The taller blonde chuckled softly and waved his hand to Syo.

"Don't worry, Syo-chan! I won't~!"

"Come on, Natsuki! Leave them alone..."

Natsuki struggled as Tokiya pulled on his arm, once again and Syo looked up at Otoya before the two of them let out a small chuckle. 

The young redhead gently hugged Syo close to him before giving him another kiss upon his forehead. 

_"You really are kawaii, Syo..."_


End file.
